Who knew ninjas clubbed?
by Colafangirl93
Summary: Another story about the C-girls Cookie, Crazy and Crispy and the Akatsuki! This time the girls meet the Akatsuki at the hottest club in their town. What will happen? Rated M for lemons and Hidans language. Now complete! Do enjoy and please review!:D
1. Chapter 1

This is another new story about the C-girls and the Akatsuki. Hope you like it. It's not finished yet, but I'll publish the first chapter now since I had to hurry if I wanted to "surprise" Cookie and Crazy who didn't knew that I was writing this story. Yay secretive writing! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Claimer: I do however own the C-girls Julie, Vilde and Anne. MUWHAHAHAH…

Enjoy! :D

Who knew ninjas clubbed?

Chapter 1

It was a late Friday night in May and Julie, Vilde and Anne stood in line outside Bada Bing; the hottest club in their town. They weren't exactly early and had therefore ended in the end of the line something that caused a long time of waiting.

Julie jumped up and down in excitement, she had always loved parties. She wore black tights with a blue tight top over, a cool leather jacket, a black and white scarf and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was brown and short.

Vilde were giggling a bit; she was watching to drunk men singing "Like a virgin" by Madonna. She wore a black short dress revealing her long legs. Over the dress she wore a leather jacket with spikes. Vilde also wore black high-heeled pumps making her very tall since she already was tall. Her hair was red and pulled into a high ponytail.

Anne was swaying just a bit and giggling like crazy. She had a habit of drinking a bit too much before parties. Anne was dressed in a high-waisted light blue pair of jeans which were ripped up, a black short singlet which showed her belly button where a shining banana bell blinked. She also wore a short black leather jacket and high-heeled shoes with silver colored nails on. Her long brown hair hung loose down to her waist.

They had all gotten their tickets already but had to wait to get in and they hated waiting. That was a thing they all had in common with Sasori from the Akatsuki.

Anne huffed and dragged out her cigarette packet causing Julie and Vilde to shot her daggers; they hated it when she smoked. Julie burst out sounding annoyed: "Jeez! Why don't you stop smoking Crispy? It's not healthy!"

Anne put the cigarette in her mouth, lightened it and shot an innocent look at Julie before she answered: "I promised to quit after, mark my words, after the packet is empty. What I didn't tell you was that I had to almost full packets at the time!"

Julie and Vilde rolled their eyes and moved as far away from the smoke as possible without leaving their places in the line while Julie answered, still in an annoyed tone: "You just shortened your life with many minutes you know that?" Anne just chuckled innocently and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Suddenly Julie let out a fangirlish scream causing people in the line to stare. She couldn't believe what she just had seen; four men had just walked past her and into the line. Vilde froze next to Julie. She had discovered them as well and was now staring openmouthed at the sight.

Anne first wondered what Julie and Vilde reacted so crazy for, then her mouth popped open causing her cigarette to fall on the ground when she saw the four men. The four sexiest men she had ever seen…in real life.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! :D The chapters will continue being as brief as this I think…at least until the plot gets a bit more exciting. Please enjoy the short chapter anyways ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters from Naruto and thank God for that…the show would have been filled with insides that only me and my friends would have thought were funny…

Claimer: I own Julie, Anne and Vilde and the plot of this story.

Chapter 2

Hidan, Sasori, Itachi and Deidara placed themselves right behind Julie, Anne and Vilde in the line. They looked amused at the girls' expressions. Vilde was the one who snapped back to reality the fastest and started shaking the others until they did as well.

Julie shook her head and started blinking. She then looked even more shocked and said to Vilde: "Wow. I think I'm dreaming. Pinch me!" Vilde smirked evilly and did as the little girl said receiving a death glare in return.

"I didn't really mean it when I said pinch me Crazy!" Julie said annoyed. "And you really shouldn't not take another cigarette Crispy!" she said in an even more annoyed voice to Anne who had just put another cigarette in her mouth and was looking for her lighter.

Anne rolled her eyes at her and continued looking for her lighter when a hand held forward one to her. She looked up and found herself gazing at Hidans face. Hidan smirked and said: "You need a light sexy?" Anne blushed as he lighted her cigarette.

Julie, who obviously couldn't hold back her question anymore, burst out: "What the heck are you guys doing here in our town…and at this club? I didn't think criminal ninjas like you clubbed." Sasori and Itachi looked impassive.

Deidara and Hidan looked amused. Deidara smirked as he answered: "How do you know that were ninjas?"

Vilde rolled her eyes and said: "Jeez. We are watching Naruto. Duuh. We know who you are; you are a part of the Akatsuki, an S-range criminal organization in Japan…and you didn't answer our question."

"Really hmm? Well we decided we needed a night out." Deidara said still looking amused. Hidan nodded in agreement and added: "We just couldn't take any more minutes of that fucking crap from our leader and from that fucking childish orange mask Tobi."

Julie and Anne laughed a bit. Vilde smiled. "So who are you babes?" Deidara asked while smirking.

Julie smiled satisfied and started the introducing: "I'm Julie, also known as Cookie because I'm sweet and irresistible. She is Vilde, also know under the more fitting name; Crazy. And that…Crispy put that cigarette out!...is Anne also known as Crispy…or slut."

Hidan, Deidara and Sasori chuckled a bit. Itachi just looked impassive, but if you stared you might have sensed a smile somewhere.

Anne hit Julie and said: "Hey! I'm not a slut." "Riiight…and Hidan isn't a Jashinist" Julie said.

"Making out with two different guys in one night doesn't make you a slut Cookie! Jeez!" Anne said a bit annoyed. Hidan looked like he couldn't agree more (P.S to readers: Of course Hidan was thinking about girls; he is not…I repeat not gay).

After ten minutes more of waiting, a time filled with complaining from Sasori about how he hated waiting, they finally entered the club.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a bit longer chapter. I've tried to put in some more information about the girls age…I kind of got the feeling that I overdid it a bit…aaaanyywaaays…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto…if I did Madara would have died a sloooow and paaainful death kukukukukukukuk…

Claimer: I do however own Julie, Vilde and Anne and the plot of this story

Enjoy the new chapter and please tell me how I did by reviewing. Reviews for me are like glasses for Harry Potter…in other words: necessary

Chapter 3

"Let's dance babe" Deidara said to Julie while smirking. Julie chuckled a bit before she joined him to the dance floor where a hot DJ played "Do it all night". Deidara laid his arms around Julies waist and pulled her close.

Julie laid her arms around Deidaras neck and started moving her hips side to side to the beat of the music causing Deidara to raise one eyebrow. Julie smiled a bit and said: "What?" "It's sexy un."

Deidara said smirking. Julie blushed a bit but continued dancing the same way. Deidara smiled and said something but the music was way too loud for her to hear anything. "What?" she screamed.

Deidara laughed a bit and shouted: "How old are you?"

"16...I turn 17 this year"

"Aren't you going to ask how old I am?"

"Noo…I already know it so why ask then?" Deidara rolled his eyes a bit and pushed Julie towards the wall causing Julie to breathe uneven. Deidara smirked satisfied with himself and let one of his hands slide down on the side of her waist all the way down to her butt.

Julie burst out: "You…you…" She was simply distracted by Deidaras expression and didn't say anything else.

Itachi, Vilde, Sasori and Anne sat by one of the tables. Hidan was on his way to the bar to buy drinks to everyone, with Kakuzu moneys of course. Itachi and Vilde were staring intense at each other.

"Jeez!" Anne thought to herself. She simply loved to ruin a sweet moment and was about to do it when a redfaced Julie and Deidara came and sat down at the table. Julie saw Annes expression and said: "You are not planning on ruining their moment are you Crispy?"

"Nooooo…why would I do that?" Anne said trying to put on an innocent look that didn't fool anyone. "So are you guys 16 too?" Deidara asked. Vilde and Anne nodded.

"But we turn 17 this year! Jeez!" Julie exclaimed a bit resigned about that Deidara didn't bother to mention that very important fact.

"So you said something about a show and that you have watched us there…right yeah?" Deidara asked looking curious.

Itachi turned to look at the others as well, this concerned him. "Yes? And?" Julie said.

"Well prove it un." "Hmm let me see…your leader is Pein…or should I say Nagato? Itachi here has a brother named Sasuke and they are both members of the Uchihaclan. Orochimaru left the Akatsuki because Itachi…eh…well turned him down…"

Suddenly Anne and Julie howled with laughter. Vilde shot them death glares. She then turned to Itachi and said with a smile on her mouth: "Eh…that's nothing you need to care about." Itachi just looked impassive as usual.

Hidan came back with two beers and gave one of them to Anne as he said: "It was a fucking beer right?"

"Right" Anne answered a bit shy.

Sasori looked impassive as he asked Hidan: "So I guess you didn't buy anything to us others?" Hidan rolled his eyes and gulped down his beer and started on Annes as well since she didn't like beer.

After a while Hidan started telling a story about a random lady he had banged at a toilet. Deidara, Julie and Vilde sweatdropped. Sasori and Itachi just looked impassive as usual. Anne looked embarrassed and seemed suddenly very obsessed with the empty beers.

After a while Vilde smiled at Itachi and dragged him to the dancefloor. Itachi obviously knew how to dance and dragged Vilde close until their bodies were touching.

Vilde got a mentally nosebleed when she felt Itachis abs against her. Itachi smiled just a little at her causing Vilde to have a mini heart attack.

He noticed her heart beat speed up and pulled her even closer if possible then he bent down the few centimeters that were differencing them and whispered in her ear: "So you like dancing?"

It was partly his sexy voice and partly the feeling of his warm breath against her skin that made Vilde look him directly in his eyes and kiss him. Itachi returned the kiss and pinned Vilde against the wall.

Vilde opened her mouth a bit letting Itachis tongue slip inside and explore every inch of it. Their tongues played with each other while they danced. If Vilde had been in a non-drugged-by-Itachis-kiss-condition she would have thought: "Wow! Wow. He is an amazing kisser. OMG! I'm kissing Itachi Uchiha."

Hidan had finished telling his stories, which had made Anne quit jealous to his amusement.

Julie was looking at the people at the dancefloor, since her usual sight, Deidara, had went to the toilet. Her eyes opened in wide shock when she saw two people; a red-haired beautiful tall girl and a God of a man kissing and dancing.

She started poking Anne who after a while looked annoyed and shouted: "By Orochimarus left nipple! What?!"

"Look! Crazy and Itachi are making out!" Everyone's heads automatically turned to watch them.

Hidan stroked his hair back and said a bit annoyed: "Why the fuck is it only the fucking emo-kid that gets something."

"Jeez Hidan!" Julie said.

"Fucking what?" Hidan snapped at her.

When she didn't answer he turned to Anne and said: "Fancy a fucking dance?" Before Anne could answer he grabbed her hand and dragged her with her, not that she had anything against it.

On the way to the dance floor Anne suddenly felt a strong hand grabbing her waist and looked up.

Suddenly she found herself staring into a guys face; a guy she had seen once before and had hoped to not see again.

He smirked and said: "Hey. Remember me?" Anne just stood there with horror and fear written all over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! :D I hope you have been wondering at who that guy was/is…well here is the answer; and it's a juicy one. This chapter is propped with limes, so if you don't like it don't read it. (But seriously who in their sane mind doesn't like limes aka lemons? o.O) Please enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara and whoever else's name from Naruto that might pop up in my story

Claimer: I do own Julie (and she hates that MUWHAHAHA), Vilde, Anne and the plot of this story

Chapter 4:

Anne's facial expression changed from horror stricken to an angry one. Hidan was shooting the guy daggers and was on his way shouting some less nice words at him, but Anne was too quick for him.

She hit his hand away and kicked the guy as hard as she could in his nuts causing him to squeal like a pig. He got a terrified look on his face and ran the fastest he could away from her. Hidan looked shocked at Anne who just brushed away some non-existing-dust from her dress and said: "I have been waiting a long long time to do that!"

"That was fucking amazing bitch!" Hidan exclaimed looking impressed.

"It felt fucking good!" Anne said smiling widely and her smile didn't fade as a guard came towards her. She tried to look as innocent as possible and said: "He tried to abuse me."

The guard seemed to believe her and went to find the guy while giving her an apologizing smile. "Hah…it is so easy to trick men!" Anne said smirking.

Hidan mumbled something about crazy bitch and dragged Anne with him to the dance floor where the DJ played "Everytime we touch". Hidan smirked a bit and asked: "Do I fucking want to know what the fuck that dude did to you?"

A growl came from Anne's chest. She just shrugged and laid her arms around his shoulders.

Hidan smirked and placed his hands on her butt causing Annes heart rate to speed up like crazy something he of course noticed since her chest was pinned against his. He smirked and pushed her against the wall where he bent down and started kissing her neck.

Anne pressed her mouth against his cheek to muffle the moans he forced out of her. She grabbed him by his hair and forced him to turn a bit. Hidan understood what she meant and let his lips meet hers in a warm meeting.

A tingling feeling exploded inside her and spread to every inch of her body. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she gave him with no hesitation.

Their tongues battled for a while, a battle Hidan won easily. His tongue explored her mouth for a bit before they parted for air. "Let's go fuck" he said and made an attempt on dragging Anne with him.

When she didn't come with him and just stood frozen against the wall he turned to her and said: "What the fuck?"

"Are you sure you want me?"

"Look bitch I wouldn't have fucking said that I wanted to fuck you if I didn't fucking want you. You seriously haven't got a clear image of yourself. You're fucking hot. Now…can we go fuck? I'm horny."

"Sure" Anne giggled a bit shy and followed Hidan to the toilet. She swayed and was dependent on Hidans hand around her waist so that she wouldn't fall.

She could feel Itachi, Vilde, Deidara, Julie and Sasoris eyes on her and Hidans back as they walked past them and into the toilet.

At the table there was an awkward moment. Deidara figured he break it and said: "Ok…anyone fancy a drink?" Everyone nodded.

Deidara summoned Itachi and Sasori as well since it would look strange if he carried a lot of drinks leaving Vilde and Julie alone at the table.

"Aaaaanyyywaaays…that was weird." Vilde said. "

"She is drunk. G-R-E-A-T! Blackmail all the way!" Julie said a bit resigned before her voice cheered up at the word blackmail.

"You said it. I can't believe her. That was so "girlpowerish" and so not logical. First she kicks that guy who touched…eh well he practically raped her …I don't think there was one part of her body that his fingers wasn't touching….well he "raped" her and then she goes ahead and rapes Hidan at the toilet at Bada Bing. How is that logical?" Vilde said brushing her hair with her fingers.

Julie chuckled a bit and said: "Sure, but still it's Crispy we are talking about here, she would totally rape Hidan no matter what and you can't exactly call it raping when it comes to Hidan"

Vilde laughed a bit and said: "Good point Cookie!"

Then Deidara came back with a "Sex-on-the-beach" to Julie and vodka mixed with red bull to him. "Going for explosive drinks huh?" Julie thought to herself while smirking at the thought of doing something explosive with Deidara.

Sasori had just ordered a beer since he had a lack of patience for the waiter to make him a drink. Itachi had brought back a "Long Island Ice Tea" to Vilde and "A.S.S. on flames to himself". Deidara was still laughing about something.

Julie and Vilde got curious looks on their faces and demanded to know what he was laughing at. Deidara blinked to Julie and said: "We found the perfect drink for Hidan un…it's called "Adios Motherfucker 151".

Julie and Vilde burst out in laughter and suddenly the awkward moment was forgotten…until Hidan came to their table with a red-faced Anne on tow.

"So how was it un?" Deidara asked Anne, who blushed even more.

Hidan just rolled his eyes and said a bit annoyed: "Of course it was fucking good…it's me we are talking about. Can you hand me my fucking jacket Itachi? And Annes fucking bag? We are not finished yet. People in line for the toilet are damn motherfucking impatient. I need my fucking car keys"

Anne looked more like a tomato than a person and was laughing nervously. Hidan chuckled and squeezed her butt while he kissed her head. Julie and Vilde whistled at them. Sasori and Deidara laughed.

Itachi had at last managed to send Hidans jacket and Annes bag to an impatient looking Hidan who grabbed it and rushed out of the club with a swaying aka drunk Anne by his side.

"Remember to use a condom guys yeah?" Deidara shouted after them. Julie snorted and almost choked on her drink.

Vilde shook her head a bit resigned at her BFF, the very one who had just walked out of the club with a hotlooking Jashinist, while she muttered: "She is soo not going to remember any of it tomorrow"

Julie who had heard what Vilde had said added while snickering a bit: "Yeah, that might be true, but she still won't regret it. This must be like a dream coming true; getting to rape…eh I mean do Hidan" Everyone laughed, even Itachi and Sasori, who both looked like they were close to drunk.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me how I did will yah? ;) Also I'm sorry if there are/were many grammar mistakes in this chapter. I hadn't slept much and was tired when I wrote it :P**

**I'm thinking on some more limes with HidanxAnne next chapter as well, plus some ItachixVilde and DeidaraxJulie. I might put in some SasorixOC as well…who knows what (or who o.O) he does when he is drunk right? If you have any opinions on the next chapter please shout out as soon as possible.**

**I think there was something more I was supposed to write here…but I simply can't remember. Damn Crazy and her pre-sinility -.- I'm sure I will remember it as soon as I have posted this (so typical me) Well, to quote one of my friends; "Not everyone can have the same memory skills as an elephant…"**


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter!:D Sorry if you think it's too long, I just had a lot of fun writing it so I couldn't stop heheh. Warning: This chapter contains a lot of limes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the brilliant show Naruto…

Claimer: I do own Anne, Vilde and Julie…and also the plot of this story

Please enjoy ;)

Chapter 5

Hidan opened the door to the back seat of the car for a chuckling Anne. He let out a snicker himself as she tripped on her way into the car.

As soon as she had placed herself onto the seat he followed her and closed the door. He parted her legs and put one leg between them as he bent down on his way to kiss her. When he was centimeters from her mouth he froze.

Hidan laughed a bit at Anne's facial expression; she looked shocked and a bit hurt. Anne let her hands lay behind Hidans neck and started pushing his face down the last centimeters; she wanted him t kiss her so badly.

She groaned a bit disappointed and said: "Kiss me. I want you."

"Who wouldn't?" Hidan said smirking as he bent down even more this time letting their lips meet. Anne moaned in pleasure causing Hidan to smirk even more.

Still it wasn't enough. Hidan wanted to feel what she tasted like…how her blood tasted. He licked her lower lip before he bit it causing Anne to bleed. He sucked on it for a bit tasting her blood.

Hidan then let his lips move down her cheek, her neck and down to her collarbone where he bit her again. Anne screamed in pain and pleasure. Hidan smirked satisfied while unzipping her pants. He knew how what chicks liked and he had a strong feeling that Anne liked it rough.

Deidara and Julie were dancing; their bodies glued together in a hot rhythmic dance to the song "The Bad Touch". Julie was singing…more like shouting the lyrics; "…you and me babe are nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel…"

Deidara was chuckling a bit and bent down to whisper in Julie's ear: "Sure you wanna do it from behind un?"

Julie blushed and hit him on his arm. Deidara snickered a bit and said: "Sorry if that was a bit too straight on yeah?"

Julie felt her heart melt and smiled as she said: "It's ok. And just so you know; I prefer it the normal way."

Deidara smirked in a flirtatious way and whispered into her ear: "Anyone special you wanna do it with? I wouldn't mind doing you hm."

Julie almost beamed where she stood. She felt her heart rate speed up like crazy and grabbed Deidara's hand and placed it on her chest right over her heart. Deidara smiled and said: "You want me that much un?"

"Yes" Julie said smiling. Deidara looked like he had seen a beautiful explosion and bent down to kiss her. As their lips met both felt their heart rate speed up.

Deidara murmured: "Kissing is true art because it makes your feelings explode" against Julies lips. Julie smirked. She couldn't agree more.

Deidara licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. Deidara let his tongue explore Julie's mouth before he sucked a bit on her tongue making Julie moan slightly. As they parted for air he said: "You wanna go somewhere else?"

Julie nodded and kissed him quickly before they went to the table to get their tings.

Sasori was jumping up and down in his seat. Seven empty beers were placed in front of him on the table. He was in other words drunk. He was currently whistling at a blond with huge front parts who was sitting at the bar.

Vilde looked resigned at him and then at the blond who was smirking at the beautiful and drunk Sasori. Itachi kissed her hair and chuckled a bit. Julie and Deidara who had just returned to the table rolled their eyes at both Sasori and Itachi. Deidara snickered a bit when Itachi suddenly chuckled of no reason and asked: "Drunk are we yeah? Sasori? Itachi?"

Sasori was on his way to stand up and walk to the bimbo at the bar when Vilde stretched out one arm and pulled him down again while raising one eyebrow and saying: "If you make an attempt to do that bimbo I have to kiss you."

"I wouldn't mind that" Sasori said and chuckled in his sexy laugh causing Vilde and Julie have small "Narutogasms". Itachi said, in a tone that sounded jealous, to Vilde: "You know that that isn't much of a threat? No sane person wouldn't want you to kiss them"

Julie and Vilde went all "Naaaaw". Sasori sweatdropped and said: "Ok. I won't do her. I'll find something else to do instead" In the meantime he thought: "Hmm that chair would make a good puppet".

"Send me my bag will you Vilde?"

"Sure. Going anywhere?" Vilde answered while smirking. She knew perfectly well what Julie and Deidara intended to do.

Deidara smirked and pulled Julie even closer to him as he said: "Yeah. Maybe the car…no wait…Hidan and Anne is there and if I know Hidan right we do not want to go in there now."

"Eeeeew…bad mental images. That's even worse than picturing Choji in a speedo" Julie shrieked.

"My ears…my vulnerable ears" Vilde shrieked and buried her head in Itachis neck. He chuckled a bit, hiccupped and kissed the top of her head.

"Why did you even take the car if you were planning on drinking?" Julie asked a bit curious.

"Hidan never … *hiccup* …thinks longer than arriving the *hiccup* party" Sasori said looking exhausted.

"Let's take a cab to our hide-out shall we un?"

"You have a hide-out in our town?" Julie said looking shocked.

"Dude *hiccup* of course we *hiccup* have" Sasori said rolling his eyes.

Julie and Vilde burst out laughing at Sasori; the hot human puppet who usually had a careless facial expression.

"Are the other Akatsukimembers there as well?" Julie asked suddenly a bit nervous.

Deidara cocked one eyebrow and said: "Yes. I think so yeah".

Julie waved the others goodbye and pulled him with her out as she said: "Let's go to my place instead yeah?" Deidara smirked and agreed.

Inside the club it was full chaos. Sasori had turned some of the chairs into puppets and was currently moving the chairs around on the dance floor.

The guards and the other guests were wondering what the heck was happening and couldn't seem to find the source of the paranormal activity despite the fact that Sasori were laughing evilly like a maniac and Vilde and Itachi were roaring with laughter beside him.

After a while Sasori stood up from the sofa and shouted out: "Beware me. I'm the *hiccup* master of *hiccup* the puppets!"

Someone from the dance floor shouted: "It's fucking chairs stupid!"

"It's *hiccup* not *hiccup* chairs * hiccup* it's art!" Sasori said angrily and then he fainted.

Vilde rolled her eyes and said: "Let's get him out of here before the guard kills us shall we?" Itachi hiccupped and nodded before he stood up and lifted Sasori in his arms. He swayed a bit on his way out, he was clearly drunk he as well. As they walked out of the club Vilde called to get a cab to the Akatsuki hideout.

In the car Anne laid exhausted with her head on Hidans abs. Both of them were breathing uneven. Hidan smirked a bit and said: "Let's go to the hideout and fuck some more".

Anne was still trying to catch her breath when she answered: "I'm exhausted Hidan. My body is sore…I don't think I'll manage another round"

"I know you'll fucking manage it because you fucking want it" Hidan said a bit resigned.

Anne smiled weakly before she said: "Well …I guess I can try…are you sure you are sober enough to drive?"

"Who fucking cares?" Hidan said as he put on his boxers and pants and jumped into the front seat and started the car.

**I figured out what I was going to say at the end of the last chapter; I was going to add a happy birthday message to Hidan. Better late than never right? Happy late birthday Hidan. Did I hear someone say fucking thank you? Well no problem Hidan, I hope you enjoyed your day. (Yes, I know I'm not sane :D) Well aaaaanyywaaays please review people! : )**

**P.S. I think I have about 2-3 chapters left on this story now. If you want a sequel after that you have to review. I need 5 positive reviews from at least 3 different people on the last chapter to write a sequel ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

It's late and I can't sleep so I figured I write some more. Again it's a long chapter and in addition the content of this chapter is almost nothing but limes. I guess Cookie and Crazy is going to be happy! :D Hope you others will be as well. Please enjoy the new chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime show Naruto

Claimer: I do own Julie, Vilde and Anne. I also own the plot of this story! Yay! :D

Chapter 6:

Deidara paid the chauffeur and dragged Julie with him out of the cab. Julie suddenly got one of those "evil-plan-looks" on her face. Deidara looked a bit crept out and said: "What are you planning un?"

"I'm not exactly planning anything it's more like a rule. Wanna hear it?" Julie said and smiled widely.

Deidara still looked crept out but smiled as he said: "Sure why not un".

"Well since this is my house..technically Anne and Vilde's as well since were sharing the apartment…aaanywaays…you are officially my bitch now".

Deidara snickered a bit and said: "Sure".

Julie smiled and pulled him with her inside the house and to her bedroom. Deidara snickered a bit as he saw the big bed. Julie looked at him with a facial expression that obviously said "What-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at?" and at the same time "tell-me-what-you-are-laughing-at-or-I'll-take-your-chocolate".

Deidara bit his lip to hold back his laughter as he started to explain to Julie: "I was just wondering what a small girl like you is doing with a big bed like that un".

"I'm not little!" she said giving him death glares before a smirk formed on her mouth as she added: "…and I intend on using it like this". She then grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to the bed where she pushed him so he felled on it.

Julie snickered a bit and placed herself on top of him pinning him to the bed. As she kissed him Deidara suddenly wrapped his legs around her waist and rolled quickly around causing him to be the one pinning her to the bed. Julie looked a bit resigned and said: "I said that you are my bitch"

Deidara smirked and bent down to whisper something in her ear: "Yeah, but bitches rule right yeah?"

"Hey that's my line" Julie burst out, but didn't protest as Deidara started kissing her neck. As he reached a hot spot on her collarbone she started moaning loudly. Deidara smirked and started undressing her as he thought: "This is going to be explosive…it's going to be art".

Vilde opened the door to a small dark house. Despite the fact that it had looked cheap and scary on the outside the inside of the house looked the completely opposite. It was light and looked bigger than Vilde had thought it was.

The hallway was covered in expensive furniture. Probably Kakuzu's profit she thought to herself. Suddenly a blue-haired beautiful woman and a red-haired hot looking man stood in the hallway with them.

"Hey Pein. Hey Konan" Vilde said smiling without even thinking about that they hadn't met before. Konan looked skeptically at her. Itachi looked at Pein and said in an explaining voice: "They have *hiccup* watched an anime *hiccup* show called Naruto. We are *hiccup* in it. Trust me. They aren't *hiccup* dangerous"

Pein gave Vilde death glares as he said: "Who are _they_? And why does Sasori look like he is dead?"

Vilde smiled widely and said: "We are the C-gang; me, Cookie and Crispy. I'm Crazy. Naruto is like the best show ever! Eh…Sasori is kind of drunk. You should have seen the show he put on at Bada Bing heheh".

Pein's eyes narrowed even more. Itachi started swaying a bit as he said: "Well I'll leave *hiccup* Sasori at his *hiccup* room so *hiccup* he can rest until *hiccup* *hiccup* he is sober. I and Vilde *hiccup* will be heading upstairs. Don't *hiccup* disturb us". He then smiled at Vilde who smiled happily back at him.

Konan grabbed Pein's hand and looked a bit worried at him. Pein was mentally shaking his head at Itachi, Sasori and that girl…Crazy while he thought: "I didn't even know that puppets could faint. Why the heck is the show called Naruto if I'm in it…it should be called Pein and his subordinates or something. I'm the duke. Oh yeah! I'm the boss. I wonder what Sasori did at that place…Butcher Bong or something…I wish that girl…eh Cracky or whatever she was called had told me what the heck that puppet has done. I wonder how powerful that gang of hers is…"

Just as Konan was on her way to kiss Pein Hidan and Anne stumbled through the door. Pein looked pissed at Hidan who saw that and said angrily: "What the fuck is your fucking problem?"

Pein gave Anne and Hidan death glares and asked: "Who is that?"

"This is my fucking bitch! This is Anne!"

Anne smiled widely and said: "You can call me Crispy. That's what my friends call me". Hidan rolled his eyes and made an attempt on pulling Anne with him towards the stairs.

First she didn't follow him; she was too busy studying how Pein and Konan looked like in real life. It was first when he came back and placed a hand on her butt that she followed him. Konan rolled her eyes at them. Pein just shot them death glares.

Itachi was sitting on his bed with Vilde on his side. He couldn't get rid of his hiccup. Vilde was laughing like a maniac at that. Itachi shot her death glares; he obviously didn't find it funny at all.

Vilde bit her lip a bit too hard to stop her laughter causing her to bleed. Itachi first got a bit worried look on his face before he smiled and said: "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"I wouldn't mind that. Hey wait a second…your hiccup has stopped! That's great! Let's celebrate!" Vilde burst out happily.

Itachi smirked a bit and said: "I have an idea on how we can celebrate it".

Vilde cocked an eyebrow and said: "Really?" Instead of saying something Itachi kissed her as an answer. Vilde smirked and responded the kiss with passion.

Itachi licked the blood of her lower lip and at the same time asking for entrance. Vilde opened her mouth letting his tongue travel the length of hers drawing out several moans.

Suddenly Itachi laid on the top of Vilde pinning her to his bed. He let his hand slide on the inside of her thighs spreading her legs. Vilde moaned loudly. Itachi started taking of his shirt. He knew they were on and smirked against Vilde's lips. Vilde felt him smile against her lips and smiled back. She felt happy.

**Hope y'all liked it ;) Please review. Reviews for me are like food to Choji (and that says a lot) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jeez! My chapters just keep on getting longer and longer…hope you don't mind that. Well anyways this is a chapter without any lemons…that's big when it comes to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto…or Ding Dong as I like to call him (it's waaaay easier to remember)

Claimer: I own Anne, Julie and Vilde along with the plot of this story

Enjoy the new chapter ;)

Chapter 7:

Deidara woke up and saw something red lay on his chest. He then remembered who it was; Julie. Julie snorted in her sleep and started to move around like a maniac.

Deidara bit his lips to hold back his laughter; he didn't want to wake up Julie. Then Julie almost jumped out of the bed while screaming: "Nooooo…you didn't take my chocolate!"

Deidara couldn't keep quiet any longer and burst out laughing. Julie sent him death glares which would have crept out Pein. As Deidara stopped laughing he asked her: "Bad dream un?"

"You bet. Crispy and Crazy stole my chocolate..."

"Good it only was a dream yeah" Julie nodded and buried her face on Deidara's chest. He smirked a bit and laid his arms around her. After a while he said: "I have to go now. We have a meeting".

As he sat up to get dressed Julie made the puppy dog eyes and asked in a pleading voice: "Pleeeaase can I come with you? Pleeease…pretty pleeeaase with Jinchurikis on top?"

Deidara roller his eyes a bit but smiled and said: "Sure. Why not un?" Julie did the C-girls' victory dance: ahaa aha aha aha ahaaaa causing Deidara to sweatdrop.

As they walked out of the house Julie suddenly got a horror stricken expression on her face while she asked: "Do we have to walk to the Akatsuki hideout?"

Deidara chuckled and said: "No. Jump onto my back…I'm giving you a piggy back ride so I can use a ninjutsu that makes us reach the hideout in few minutes". Julie smiled widely and did as he said.

Vilde woke up curled into a ball close to Itachi. His arms were wrapped around her. She couldn't help but smile. Itachi had been awake for a long time and said: "Finally woken up have we? Let's go eat some breakfast…if you're hungry".

Vilde smiled even more widely and said: "Sure. I'm starving!"

When Vilde and Itachi entered the kitchen Vilde was surprised to find the whole Akatsuki (excluding Hidan) there plus Julie. Julie waved eagerly at her BFF. Vilde sweatdropped a bit but went to sit next to her. Itachi sat down next to Vilde.

Sasori was complaining about his hangover; he obviously couldn't remember anything. Julie smirked evilly and said: "I can tell you what you did Sasori".

Sasori looked a bit skeptically at her and said: "Sure why not. Tell quickly. I hate wait-"

"We know that!" Vilde said rolling her eyes.

Julie continued to smirk evilly as she said: "First you stripped in front of a huge mass of fangirls, you promised me and Crazy that you would by us a ton of chocolate and then you…eh"

"Kissed and flirted with the club owner…and he looks like a fat pig!" Vilde added.

Everyone except Pein, Konan and Itachi burst out laughing…and of course Sasori. Julie and Vilde high-fived under the table as Sasori looked horrified. He had let his careless facial expression fall, something he almost never did.

"What's so funny?" a tired-looking Anne said. She had just entered the room.

"We are just telling Sasori what he did last night…you know…when he made out with that club owner". Anne groaned as she got some very very bad mental images. Julie and Vilde snickered evilly.

There was only one free chair left so Anne had to sit between Pein and Zetzu. Since Zetzu looked hungry Anne moved as close to Pein as possible; in other words longer away from Zetzu. Pein narrowed his eyes and sent Zetzu and Anne warning glances before he asked Anne: "Where's Hidan?"

"Oh he is just busy with that fucking crazy ritual of his" Anne said as she shrugged her shoulders before she added: "How come?"

Pein said in a very serious voice: "We have a meeting in ten minutes. He better be there!"

"Oh! Can we come?" Julie burst out smiling widely.

"Well eh Corky, was it?" Pein started.

"It's Cookie!" Julie said angrily as Anne and Vilde howled in laughter.

"Well Cookie. I don't think it's a good idea that you and your friends, Cracky and Cricket, join us at our meeting. I mean you aren't a part of the Akatsuki" Pein continued looking deadly serious…in other words: impassive.

"Eh leader-sama…it's Crazy and Crispy un" Deidara said.

"Sure, but they still aren't a part of the Akatsuki which means; no meeting".

"Doesn't my girlfriend count as a part of the Akatsuki yeah?" Deidara said looking smugly at Julie. She looked a bit worried. This was going way too fast forward to her. What was the next thing? Engaged...married. She wasn't ready for it…she didn't want her heart broken …not again.

Julie pulled him a bit towards her and said in a whispering voice: "Deidara we aren't a couple. It was just a one-night-stand. Still I would like to get to know you better and then…when I'm ready for it…we might get together"

Deidara smiled at her and stroke her cheek once before he nodded and turned to face Pein again who said a bit resigned:"No. They can't join our meeting no matter what they are". After that they all went back to eating.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice from upstairs: "OH PAIN! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! HELL YEAH! AH! PAAAAAAAIN!"

Anne, Vilde and Julie felled of their chairs and soon they were rolling on the floor laughing their assed of at the situation. Between the laughter Julie said: "Do you have one of your other bodies upstairs Pein?"

Pein saw red and left the room while giving the three girls death glares. Konan bit her lip to hold back her laughter and followed him.

The others burst out laughing and didn't even manage to stop when a very annoyed-looking Hidan came and wondered "what-the-fuck" they were laughing at. They did however stop when Pein came giving them very scary death glares and announced that it was time for the meeting.

An hour later Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Deidara came out looking resigned. Hidan kicked a chair and said: "Fucking leader. Where the fuck is the logic in sending the four of us on a fucking mission to fucking get a damn fucking box with a powerful fucking thing in it?"

"You have a good point un…and the fact that the mission lasts for about a month as well it's just annoying yeah" Deidara said blowing some hair away from his face.

"Of course I have a fucking good point! One fucking month!" Hidan said.

"He better pay me good for this" Kakuzu said.

Ten minutes later Kisame and Kakuzu went out the door. Hidan was on his way out while swinging the scythe like a maniac until Pein gave him a death glare. He rolled his eyes and placed it on his back where it usually was placed.

Of some weird reason Julie wanted a hug from Hidan causing Anne to send her death glares and hiss. Hidan smirked a bit and gave Julie the hug she wanted. Julie snickered evilly at something and crept out him and the rest of the Akatsuki.

Hidan had seen the way Anne had reacted and had quickly bent down to kiss her on the neck as he whispered into her ear: "When I come back you and I are going to have a good fuck"

Anne blushed deeply at the mental images she got causing Hidan to chuckle before she whispered back: "Sure. Why the fuck not?" Hidan cocked one eyebrow and smirked before he went outside to the others.

Deidara smiled at Julie and stroked her cheek before he said: "I'm looking forward to see you again yeah. I wouldn't mind repeating last night un".

Julie smiled and said: "Me neither". Deidara stroked her cheek once more before he went through the door to catch up with the others.

Julie and Anne stood by the door looking after them with longing facial expressions. Vilde chuckled in the background. Julie and Anne automatically sent her death glares and Julie said: "Bite me! At least you don't have to worry about your guy…and talking about guy… when Hidan returns we need to make sure we have a camera; I took his hairgel when he hugged me!"

Anne and Vilde laughed a bit. Julie evillaughed like a maniac.

Vilde rolled her eyes a bit and turned to Itachi who looked at her with a passionate expression. Vilde felt her heart melt and thought to herself: "Is he softening up? Itachi Uchiha softening up? Right…Wait a second, does he like me?"

**Please review and tell me what you think about the new chapter ;) I have 1-2 chapters left on this story now. I have it all planned out so I think I will put them out today or tomorrow. Yay!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter. I have totally given up on saying that the chapters are long…it's not going to change it anyways. Well do enjoy the new chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto

Claimer: I do own Julie, Vilde and Anne *attempting to evillaugh* *gets hit by a pillow thrown by Cookie* I do also own the plot of this story *kukukuku* *gets hit by another pillow (still thrown by Cookie) *

Chapter 8

The next days passed by slowly for Julie and Anne. Vilde accused them for being very fangirlish, something that she had a good reason for doing.

They spent some days in the Akatsuki hideout, but mostly they hung out at their own place. Some days Sasori and Itachi came over as well. Itachi acted really cute against Vilde; he gave her a lot of compliments and was almost smiling whenever he hung out with her.

It had been about two weeks since Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Kisame had gone on the mission when the girls decided to have a movie night at their place. Anne had bought everything they needed: the ingredients needed for Taco, Coke, chocolate, chips and an energy drink called Burn.

They had invited Pein, Konan, Zetzu and Tobi as well as Itachi and Sasori. Anne and Julie were singing on "Pain" by Three Days Grace at the kitchen just to annoy Pein while making the Taco. Anne took a bit of chocolate and shoved it into her mouth. She was about the swallow it when she suddenly got a light green color on her face and hurried to the bathroom where she bent over the toilet to throw up.

Julie and Vilde got worried expressions on their faces and hurried after her. Vilde patted Anne on her back while Julie held up Anne's hair. "Are you ok Sticky?" Vilde said in a worried tone.

Anne just lifted one finger up in the air as in "just-wait-a-second". After a while she stood up and went to the sink to brush her teeth. She saw the inpatient looks on her BFF's faces and said smiling weakly: "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I just ate something bad or…whatever".

Vilde rolled her eyes. Julie said: "By Madara's right nipple…we ate the same food as you! I hope I don't get the same thing as you…eh I mean poor you Crispy". She had added the last thing because both Anne and Vilde had given her death glares.

When they got to the kitchen again the minced meat had gotten burnt in the pan. Julie and Anne looked annoyed and said synchronized: "Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!"

"Fuck! That was our dinner!" Anne said.

"Let's just order something" Itachi said while entering the kitchen. Vilde sent him a wide smile and said: "That is a very good idea! It's actually almost as good as…eh"

"Itachi in bed?" Anne added causing her and Julie to snort in laughter. Vilde sent them death glares. Itachi looked impassive as the two small girls ran out of the room with an angry looking Vilde after them.

After a while Vilde returned to the kitchen while sending Itachi an apologizing look. Itachi bit back a smile before he said: "So…pizza or Chinese…or anything else?"

Julie entered the room again and said while smiling widely: "Pizza!"

Anne, who had just entered the room again, said: "Duuh! Eh…can we order a fat free pizza or something? I have gained weight like crazy the last two weeks"

Julie and Vilde sweatdropped. Julie hit the back of Anne's head and said: "Jeez! How stupid are you? Fat free pizza my ass. Congrats with a new brain, but there is no such thing as a fat free pizza!" Anne chuckled a bit and scratched the back of her head in Kakashi-style.

"Let's call for some pizzas then!" Itachi said and picked up his phone.

One hour later everyone, excluding Zetzu and Tobi who had gotten a curfew from Pein that didn't allow them to go to their house at night, sat in different couches and chairs in the small living room eating pizza while watching random horror movies.

Konan was busy kissing Pein; they didn't care about the movie or the pizza. Vilde sat curled up in the soda with her face onto Itachis chest. He looked impassive but laid his arms around her in a protective way. Julie awed at them.

Anne felt kind of nauseous and sat curled up into a ball in one of the chairs. Just as the murder smashed the victims head at the screen Anne ran to the toilet to throw up again. Julie rolled her eyes and said when Anne returned: "Jeez! I didn't know that you were such a pussy when it comes to horror movies Crispy!"

Anne was feeling ill so she just shrugged and collapsed into the chair again. "Are you ok?" a worried Konan said to Anne.

Anne shrugged again and said: "I just haven't been feeling so good lately. I have felt nauseous almost every morning the last three days…plus the evenings".

Vilde almost choked on her drink and got a horror stricken look that had nothing to do with the movie. Julie had obviously gotten the same thought as Vilde and soon they were looking at each other their mouths wide open their eyes bulging in shock.

Anne looked at her friends, rolled her eyes and said: "What?"

"Criiispy…when was the last time you had your period?"

Anne blushed and shot her friend daggers as she said annoyed: "That is not a question you need to ask in public like this Crazy! Jeez! What the fuck?!" When Vilde and Julie continued looking worried she got a bit crept out before she suddenly got a flashback…

_Hidan and Anne moved together in a rhythmic dance in Hidans black Corvette. Both of them were breathing uneven. Anne was moaning in pleasure. Hidan could feel himself almost reaching his climax. He needed Anne to get there as well. _

_Hidan bit Anne on her shoulder and sucked on the wound afterwards. Anne could feel herself reaching her climax as Hidan licked the blood of one of the many wounds he had caused her to have. They both got the feeling of ecstasy running through their body as they reached their climax on the same time. _

_Anne moaned loudly. Hidan shouted fuck out loudly while groaning in pleasure. Their body fluids mixed…The next thing Anne thought was: "Fuck! We didn't use a condom…whatever…_

Julie and Vilde looked freaked out at her friend before they pulled her with them to the bathroom. Anne was frozen in shock as she sat down on the floor. She started to count something with her fingers before she said: "My last period was 5 weeks ago…shit I think I'm-"

"You can't be! I mean Hidan isn't that much of an idiot. He must have remembered using a condom" Vilde said.

Julie rolled her eyes and said: "It's Hidan we're talking about …not Shika. He is not exactly a genius…" Anne sent her friend a death glare; she hated it when Julie talked about Hidan like that.

They had Itachi drive to the store and buy some pregnancy tests. Julie was snickering evilly at the thought of Itachi at the store not knowing what to look for. It had taken him over an hour to get them, but he had did it.

Julie had snickered when he had come through the door looking exhausted and had said to him while snickering evilly: "Too hard mission for the Uchiha huh?"

The tests had all turned out to be positive. Vilde had actually given Anne a hug despite the fact that she hated physical contact. Anne felt her eyes fill up with tears, bit her lip and said that she needed to get out a bit.

She had rushed outside and collapsed against the wall. Anne couldn't hold back the tears anymore and felt them run down on her cheek. She hated crying…she thought it classified her as weak.

Anne put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it just as Julie and Vilde came out. They both sent the cigarette death glares before sitting down next to Anne. They all sat there for a while before Vilde said: "So what are you going to do about it?"

Anne sighed and wiped her tears away promising herself that she was done crying before she said: "I don't know. I want to keep it…it's just that I'm only 16 years old…and eh-"

"Hidan is the father" Julie completed. Anne nodded a bit looking embarrassed. Not because she had slept with Hidan…no she was embarrassed because she actually wished that someone else had knocked her up.

Anne sighed a bit more before she said: "I guess Hidan have to decide that together with me…he is going to sacrifice me to Jashin or something when I tell him…"

"No…if he tries to do that Deidara and Itachi rip him to pieces and bury his head in the freezer" Anne and Vilde felt shivers go down their spine at that thought.

"You know what Cookie…you have the mind of a psychopath sometimes you know that?" Vilde said.

Julie smiled widely and laughed evilly. "That's right…I'm the Cookie Monster!" Anne and Vilde sweatdropped.

After a while they all went to the others again. As Anne sat down in the couch next to Pein and Konan Pein put one hand on Anne's shoulder and said: "You're friends told me what's up. Trust me, as the leader of the Akatsuki, I will personally beat Hidan up if he overreacts or something like that…" Anne smiled weakly and nodded.

Julie suddenly felled down from the chair she was sitting in. The reason? Vilde had thrown a pillow a bit too hard on her because Julie had taken the last piece of chocolate. Everything was normal…almost everything.

**This wasn't exactly my best chapter…please review and tell me how I did anyways :) I don't know that much about pregnancy so the time and symptoms might be wrong so please don't eat me for that.**

**I have just one more chapter left on this story! If you want a sequel remember to review and tell me so ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter! (Do I need to say that it's a long one?) If you want more review and tell me so. I need at least 5 reviews from 3-4 different people on the last chapter telling me that they want a sequel to write more. So you know what to do if you want more ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto

Claimer: I own Vilde, Anne, Julie and the plot of this story…plus a huge chocolate bar!:D

Aaaanyywaaays do enjoy the last piece of the story. I hope you don't get disappointed ;)

Chapter 9

Kisame had sent Pein a message that announced that they had gotten some delays on the mission and would therefore use two extra weeks on the mission.

Julie and Anne had groaned when they heard that. They had already been counting down one month and that counted as math. Something they both hated as much as they hated Madara, which said a lot.

Itachi and Vilde had become a couple. They were a very cute couple. Itachi almost smiled when he was with her and that was something he never did.

It had been 1 month and 1 ½ weeks since Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Kisame had left on the mission and it was an almost perfectly normal day at the Akatsuki hideout. Julie was running for her life around in the house with an angry Tobi after her who shouted: "Dieeeeeeeeee!"

Julie had used the hole in his mask as a pencil sharpener "accidentally". Pein had lazily given them death glares causing Tobi to stop chasing Julie and say: "Eh…Tobi mean…Tobi is a good boy!"

Itachi and Vilde were busy at Itachis room. Anne was randomly switching between different channels on the TV while chewing gum; she was afraid to gain too much weight since she was already gaining kilos like crazy. Suddenly they heard an angry voice from downstairs: "I'm sick of you delaying us Hidan! You're rituals take too much time. I swear someday I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh like that's even fucking possible Kakuzu"

"Seriously if you two don't stop arguing I'm going to have to renew your nickname from "The Zombie Due" to "The Arguing Old Hags"!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY KISAME?!"

Kisame laughed. The arguing would have been going on until someone killed the other but they were interrupted by two crazy fangirls. Anne squealed and threw herself at Hidan in a huge hug that would have smashed a normal person. Hidan looked horror stricken and said: "Fucking crazy fangirl!" Anne just chuckled and didn't let go until Vilde came and dragged her away.

Julie ran onto Deidara who pulled her into his arms and kissed her. First Julie got a bit shocked but then she returned the kiss with much passion. Their lips moved feverishly against each other until Vilde howled at them: "Hey! Get a room you two!"

Julie snickered and whispered to Deidara: "Later yeah?"

Deidara smirked and whispered back: "As you wish"

Julie snickered evilly and said to him, a bit too loud: "This time you're my bitch!" Everyone laughed. Well excluding Itachi, Pein and Sasori.

As the others walked to the living room Hidan put his hands around Anne's waist and said: "Gained some weight have we?" Anne slapped him in the face causing Hidan to smirk, wrap his hands around her again while pushing her against the wall.

Anne gasped; she could feel almost every part of his body against hers. Hidan smirked and whispered into her ear: "It's fucking sexy on you!" Anne smirked a bit and turned around to kiss him.

Few minutes later Anne laid pinned under Hidan on his bed. She figured it was time to tell him about it. "Hidan…there is something I have to tell you".

"Oh really? Let's fuck first!" Hidan answered and kissed Anne's neck.

"No. It can't wa…wait" Anne said struggling to keep her concentration as Hidan started nibbling carefully at her collarbone.

Hidan looked annoyed, but kept teasing her with his lips as he said: "Make it quick then. I wanna fuck!"

Anne rolled her eyes a bit at him and started: "Well…I'm kind of…eh"

"What? Just fucking say what the fuck you are ok?" Hidan said throwing her an annoyed look.

"I'm pregnant Hidan…"

Hidan sat abruptly up and started walking out of the room as he shouted: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? ARE YOU FUCKING PREGNANT?!"

"Please don't go Hidan!" Anne said and grabbed his arm to hold him back. She could feel the tears well up again.

"I need some fucking air alright?!" Hidan said and shook easily of her arm as he turned and left the room. Anne collapsed on the floor with her hand crossed over her chest. She couldn't control her tears anymore. They felled in huge drops down her cheeks and onto the floor.

Anne didn't look up when she felt two pairs of arms folding themselves carefully around her in a hug. "Don't cry over him Crispy. He is such a jerk! I'm going to kick him in the nuts when he returns!" Julie said.

"And we will give him the flower and bees talk as well!" Vilde added.

Anne smiled weakly and looked at her two friends. "I know. I just really wanted him to be sweet about this…but who am I fooling. It's Hidan" she said and wiped her tears away as she stood up before she added: "I wanna go home".

Vilde nodded understanding and agreed to join her. Julie decided to stay with Deidara. They had some business to do at his bedroom.

Anne woke up as someone sat down on her bed. She opened her eyes a bit regretting once she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled annoyed and tired.

"Can't I fucking come visit you or what?" Hidan said.

"Sure, but I assume that you didn't come here to just visit me…"

"Eh you've got me! I'm kind of eh…well I'm fucking sorry okay? Don't make me fucking say it again!"

Anne couldn't quite ignore the feeling in her heart; she didn't want to get hurt once more. After a while Hidan looked kind of pissed and said angrily: "So are you going to fucking forgive me or what?"

"Why do you even fucking care?" Anne said tiredly.

"Who said I didn't fucking care?!"

Anne sat up and rolled her eyes mentally. "Did you want anything else or what? I'm not in the mood for a fuck now Hidan!" she said angrily.

Hidan rolled his eyes at her and said: "Jeez! No need to get all bitchy and shit. I was wondering what you are going to do with that fucker?"

"Fucker?! It's a baby Hidan. A human being!"

"Whatever…so what are going to do with that fucking baby?" Anne narrowed her eyes and said: "I was going to ask you today but you went all angry and shit so I didn't get the fucking chance to do so! Anyways, I think I'm going to keep it"

"Okay"

"What okay?"

"Just fucking okay…okay?! It's okay that you're going to keep it. I'll try to be there for you…that doesn't mean that I fucking love you right?"

"Sure" Anne said and smiled a bit. Hidan suddenly scratched the back of his head Kakashistyle. Anne laughed and said: "Do you have a question or what?"

"Yes. Can we fuck when you're like huge?" Anne laughed loudly causing Vilde to pop her head inside the room to see what was going on.

She smiled when she saw Hidan and said: "So you do care! Hidan has a soft side! Just wait until I tell the others!"

"If you fucking do I swear I will sacrifice you to Jashin bitch! And I'm not _fucking soft_!" Vilde just laughed and ran out of the room. Hidan was close to following her but Anne grabbed his hand holding him back.

He first looked annoyed but then he smirked when she pulled him down on the top of her on the bed. "Friends with benefits huh?" Hidan said as he cocked one eyebrow.

"You bet!" Anne said and kissed him. Just then Anne felt nauseous and ran the fastest she could to the bathroom followed by a bit annoyed and at the same time worried Hidan. As he held up her hair as she threw up he asked: "Are you going to fucking throw up a lot? Because if you do that's just fucking disgusting!"

Anne made some weird sound that sounded like a muffled chuckle causing Hidan to sweatdrop. Exhausted Anne fell asleep on Hidans lap on the bathroom. Hidan let his fingers run through his hair for a while until he felled asleep as well. Things weren't perfect, but still they were very close to be.


End file.
